Aiheyt University
by BLS91090
Summary: Kyle Johnson from my "Chance of Luck" series meets a beautiful woman while he briefly attends college. One-shot. Not canon to the "COL" main plot. Rated M for adult content, including a lemon.


Kyle looked down at the foreboding stack of paper in front of him, with his pencil as still as death itself. He had prepared as best he could for the entrance exam to Aiheyt University, but confidence was a premium at these things.

'Come on, Kyle. Move the damn pencil. Do something, anything. This is your big break. You can do this! Believe in yourself! Believe, goddamn it!'

...Some time later...

Kyle snuck onto campus to break into the dean's office. 'Figures that a bunch of nervous scribbles would get me nowhere. Why did I even bother to turn that in?! Oh man... Well, time to fix this. They say that getting into Aiheyt U. is a prestigious honor, but they didn't say how!'

Getting into the campus was fairly easy. There were no guards around at that time of night nor did he see anyone who would rat him out. He did stop and stare at the occasional raunchy couple.

One particular couple caught his interest for a little too long. 'Whoa, check out that chick! Damn, she's got some fine curves. Look at the way she moves those hips. Who's the lucky bastard getting some action over there?' Kyle broke his gaze for only a moment to get a look at the subject of his envy. 'Whaaaaat?! That otaku dude? She's one of those chicks who goes for virgin losers. Aw man, I don't stand a chance, 'cause I got too much experience!'

He decided to stay on his original goal. The dean's office was, as expected, locked. Not a problem for a somewhat experienced entry specialist. Kyle grabbed one of several bobby pins in his pocket and snapped it in half.

He bent the end of the straight half at a right angle and inserted it into the bottom of the lock. That was his torsion wrench. The toothed half of the bobby pin would be his pick.

'All right, Kyle. Standard pin-and-tumbler. Do it just like those videos you saw." He put light pressure on the torsion wrench in the direction of the lock opening. At the same time, he used the pick to feel around for the pins, pushing them upwards. It took a little jiggling back and forth but eventually the lock gave way after about... a half hour.

'Yes! I did it! Took a little longer than I wanted, but that's all water under the bridge now.' Kyle entered the dean's office excitedly and with not as much care as he should have. He immediately located some file cabinets grouped in a back corner. He was so close that he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself anymore. "Just one more totally illegal and ethically dubious maneuver and I'm in for the win! Aiheyt U., here I come!"

"Ahem." A stern throat clearing dashed all hopes of success.

Kyle froze in place for a few moments, then turned around slowly. "Uh..." A master of quick thinking, he came up with something on the spot. "I'm from Locksmiths, LLC. I got a call about a 62-50 at your office, typical lost key situation."

The dean's face scrunched up. It was a long stretch and a ridiculously obvious lie. "Is that what you have to say for yourself?" The dean stepped closer and lifted his hand. "I have something to say to you!" He dropped it down. "Thank you so much! You really saved me." He patted Kyle on the shoulder.

"W-what?" Kyle was genuinely surprised.

"I realized earlier today that I locked my keys inside my office. I was coming back to see if I could get in myself but... It's those damn interior locks. They can be trouble to an old man like me, hoho." The dean was pleased.

"I uh... Just doing my job, sir." Using his skills yet again, Kyle realized that this would be a golden opportunity for him. "We'll bill you the 30,000 yen later."

"Excuse me?! Am I hearing correctly? That's totally absurd! What did you do that costs so much?" The dean was flabberghasted at the high price.

"This is very delicate and involved work, you know. But I was thinking," As Kyle sometimes does, "I kinda like this place. How about you do me a favor and admit me as a new student?"

"The absurdity continues! I don't have time for this. Get out of my office!" The dean was furious now.

"No wait, please!" Kyle decided to go all out and beg. He groveled on his knees and grabbed at the dean's legs. "You gotta help me out, man. I'm just a young man who wants to get more out of life. I wanna be a doctor. An engineer! A motherbuggin' astronaut!"

"Preposterous! You're asking me to bypass the rigorous exam procedures and risk my tenure!" The dean was a professional man.

Kyle, however, was tenacious and stubborn when he needed to be. He grabbed the dean by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Please! My life is in your hands! Am I worth nothing to you?!" He pulled his trump card. "Oh, I can also waive the fees for this, er, operation."

"A-all right already! Enough! I'll do it." The dean was also a cheap man. "I'll authorize your entry tomorrow morning, just get the hell out of here."

Kyle was most pleased. "Oh, thank you, kind sir! You won't regret it! The best institute of higher education on the planet, Aiheyt U.!"

The dean wasn't sure how to handle that very last thing Kyle said. "... Excuse me?"

Kyle quickly split the scene without saying another word. While he was returning home, he thought about what he said to the dean before he left. "Aiheyt U.? Heh, I guess it does sound sorta like 'I hate you'. Heheh."

* * *

...The next morning...

Kyle was standing in front of the Student Council's office. He peeked inside but he couldn't really see much. "Hello?" He called out and knocked on the door lightly. When nobody answered, he decided to try the door knob. It was unlocked. He went right in without a second thought. He froze at the sight before him.

Inside the council room was a lone figure. She had long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. She stood at around 5'11. She was full-bodied, an amazing figure indeed. More importantly, all she had on were her matching red bra and panties. She raised her head and saw the unwitting intruder.

Kyle got a hold of himself and looked around nervously. He used his quick thinking skills again. "Hi, I'm from Locksmiths, LLC and-" He received a painful slap to the face that sent him reeling out the door. "Aghhhhh!"

The blonde chick then slammed the door. After a minute or so, she opened the door again, fully dressed this time. "Did no one teach you basic manners as a child?" She stared down at the male.

Kyle finally got up. "Oww... Hey, I knocked. Why didn't you answer? For that matter, why are you changing in there?"

"You must have missed the entrance ceremony. If I recall correctly, another person missed it as well. Hmph. The farther she is from me, the better. So, you were saying?" The girl crossed her arms.

"I tried calling out and I got jack in response. You deaf or something? 'Cause if you are, you know, I don't mean to be insensimative or whatever." Kyle dug himself even deeper.

"There's more than one kind of deafness, and no I'm not any of them. This conversation is going nowhere. If you don't want anything, then stop wasting my time." The serious girl turned to walk down the hall. "I've got some papers to pick up at the teachers' office."

Kyle did the usual and found a way to weasel himself in. "Hey, need some help with that? I'm a pretty strong dude, don'tcha know."

"...So you really did miss the entrance ceremony? I'm Saiyaka. I'm your Student Council President." She started walking.

"Yeah... sure whatever you- Whaaaaat?!" Kyle nearly fell down again. "P-President?"

"Don't just stand there. Let's go." Saiyaka led the way. "I've had that position since high school, so I always go to change clothes in the council room."

Kyle had some more questions. "It looks like you were changing into your school uniform. Weren't you already wearing it before?"

Saiyaka was completely taken aback. She stopped for a moment before continuing. "None of your business."

Kyle remained confused but he didn't press the issue. They reached the teachers' office.

"Here are the papers. There's a hefty stack of them so we'll split it." Saiyaka prepared to take half of them.

"Hold on now." Kyle puffed out his chest and sniffed confidently. "I got this."

"Um... Do you even lift?" Saiyaka wasn't convinced.

"Sometimes, I guess... Just leave it to me." Kyle wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He effortlessly lifted the entire stack. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Saiyaka ignored that last cheesy comment. "Impressive. Let's see if you can keep that up while we distribute these to the professors."

"No problemo." Kyle tried to make small talk in the meantime. "So I've been noticing about this college. The campus is nice and everything, but so far it seems like High School 2.0 what with the structure 'n' all."

"I guess you could say that." Saiyaka didn't mind. "It works for me. I can do what I've always done and succeed. Still, that's a pretty astute observation. You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

"Thanks!" Kyle takes what he can get.

Soon, the job was done. "Whew. That gave me a bit of a work-out. Don't you normally have other people to do this? I don't mind helpin' ya out if you need some extra muscle though." Kyle flexed in various poses.

Saiyaka was not amused. "Yes, actually. We have 3 other members. A fourth member would benefit. But only for lifting, of course." Saiyaka smirked lightly. She took out her cell phone and realized that she was late for one of her classes. "Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later." She ran off down the hallway without waiting for a response.

Kyle stood around for a while after she left. It suddenly dawned on him. "Wait, if she's late, then I'm late! Oh shit! I don't even know where any of my classes are!"

He didn't like it, but he had no choice. He would have to visit the dean's office for his class schedule. He found his way to the door and knocked with a quiet sigh. "Hello? It's me, Kyle Johnson."

The dean grunted. "Yes, yes, come in." He was clearly not enthusiastic about the encounter. "What do you need?"

"Boss, just wanted to tell you that you're all clear. Nothing owed, I tell ya. And thanks for getting me in." Kyle was clearly sucking up.

It worked. The dean smiled. "Well, you're welcome, I suppose. It's quite unorthodox but I am certain you won't let me down. Is that all?"

"Well, actually... Do you happen to have a copy of my class schedule? I sorta need it." Kyle rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure, sure, my boy, why didn't you say so earlier?" The dean printed a copy out. "Now off with you. Wouldn't want to be too late to your first class at Aiheyt U."

"Thanks old man!" Kyle rushed out the door.

"Hm... I forgot to give him a map. Ah, well. He'll make it." The dean whistled and returned to his important task of polishing his bowling trophy circa 1986.

After another hour of searching and asking other stragglers, Kyle finally found his way to Master Debating 101. He entered nervously. "Sorry I'm late Mr..." He looked down at the roster. "Mr. Hatefield."

The professor paused for a moment. "Have a seat at one of the benches. And please address me by my first name, it's better that way." He continued his lecture without batting an eye.

"Yes Mr. Bater." Kyle was pleasantly surprised at how laid back everything was. 'I wonder if all my classes are gonna be like this.' It was only then that he looked around and found someone sat down next to a hot woman with long blonde hair and whispered to her, "Is this seat taken?"

Saiyaka thought she recognized that voice earlier. "I don't mind if you sit there, but don't make a habit of coming in late."

"Sorry, I got lost." Kyle blushed a little bit.

"Idiot. If you told me, I would've brought you here before." Saiyaka was unaware of his circumstances.

"Sorry, sorry." Kyle apologized again in an effort to keep those things hidden for obvious reasons.

"You missed more than half the class. Was there even any point in coming?" Saiyaka couldn't help but giggle slightly.

Kyle thought that she looked cute when she laughed and started the ol' courtship game. "Well, if I can sit next to you, it's worth it." He said it in a playful manner that denoted a possibly serious undertone.

Saiyaka picked up on that and blushed a little. "Stop it, you kidder. I bet you say that to every girl you just met this morning."

The ritual of feeling the mood proceeded successfully. "Technically, you're right." Kyle set it up.

Saiyaka's face fell somewhat. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm serious." Kyle waited for just the right moment between comprehension and reaction. "After all, I spent the whole morning with you and you alone." Smooth. Or was it?

Saiyaka was overcome with the intoxicating emotional cocktail of relief, amusement, and fondness. "Oh, geez. You're laying it on so thick already." That didn't stop her from knowing what was up.

However, the flirting wasn't going to end there.

"That's not a bad thing, is it? Hey, how about we go and see a movie this Friday?" Kyle swooped in for the finisher.

Saiyaka thought for a moment. "Hm...okay, why not?" She smiled at him.

* * *

It was now Friday night.

Saiyaka was looking amazing. She was wearing a dark blue corset top that went to her bellybutton, along with a short black skirt. She also had on some sexy black boots.

Kyle, on the other hand, didn't look all that bad either with his causal clothes. However, Saiyaka was going to attract the attention of all other dudes in the area, for sure.

As they walked to the movie theater entrance, Kyle thought about taking Saiyaka's hand in his own, but he wasn't sure if she would approve or not. "So, um... is there a movie you wanted to see for a while? Or does it not really matter?" Kyle asked her as he looked at the listings.

"Oh, I'm fine with anything, really. You can choose whatever you want," Saiyaka said with a cute smile. She really didn't care, as long as she was with Kyle.

"Hm, I'll go with this movie." Kyle paid for tickets for a movie called 'Bacon & Legs.' He then let Saiyaka walk into the theater before him, acting like a real gentleman.

The movie was already starting by the time they walked into the correct theater for the film. It was tough to see with the theater being as dark as it was, but they would manage. They both noticed that the theater was fairly packed, which Kyle thought was rather strange. You know, considering the title of the film itself.

Some time had passed. Neither one of them were enjoying the movie that much, but at least it had some comedic value. You would hear characters say lines such as, "I got's legs made outta bacon 'n shit."

"Have you ever realized that you always know what's coming up in a cheesey flick?", Saiyaka whispered as she snuggled closer to Kyle.

Kyle smiled as he watched the movie. "Yeah... exactly," he whispered back and quickly pressed his lips against her cheek. He made an excuse to do that in the dark while everyone else was busy watching the film.

Saiyaka smirked and kissed his lips as a response. "Don't be nervous...I like you," she whispered. 'It's a good thing we're in the back of the theater,' she thought.

Kyle blushed madly and got an erection from the kiss. "I uh...yeah you're right," he whispered back. "I like you too."

Saiyaka giggled and kissed him again but more passionately. "Mmmm," she whispered in a sexy tone.

Kyle started to breath heavy, but he kissed Saiyaka back on the lips passionately. He whispered back against her lips, "You have really soft lips."

Without warning, Saiyaka shoved her hand down Kyle's pants and started jack him off as hard as she could. She then slid her tongue in his mouth to make the kiss more passionate.

Kyle closed his eyes and couldn't believe that he was doing this with her. He kissed Saiyaka back deeply and passionately and had his tongue in her mouth, too. He moaned in her mouth from her jacking him off, and his dick was leaking some juices.

Saiyaka suddenly broke the kiss and pulled her hand out of Kyle's pants. "I'm s-sorry...I don't know what came over m-me." She wiped her hand on a hankerchief that she carried in her purse.

Kyle blinked as he looked at Saiyaka. "I uh...it's okay, I enjoyed it. Maybe we can continue after this movie?" He lightly kissed her cheek and smirked lightly.

She gave him a light smirk back. "Or we could leave right now," Saiyaka said to him in a sexy way.

"That works too." Kyle got up and took Saiyaka's hand in his own.

They walked out of the theater without a second to spare. Little did they know, everyone else in the theater were no longer watching the film. Instead, they were staring at Kyle and Saiyaka as they exited. Those loud moaning noises had given them away.

After the door closed behind the couple, a random man in the theater yelled, "You go get 'em, blue haired dude!"

* * *

They headed to Saiyaka's dorm room. Thankfully, her roommate was out for the time being.

Kyle smiled and sat on Saiyaka's bed and she was standing in right of him. He was rubbing her back and kissing around her belly.

Saiyaka giggled and stroked Kyle's hair. She sat in his lap as he started to kiss her neck. She gave a soft moan. "Mmm, that feels so good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kyle said, smiling and kissing down her neck and throat.

Saiyaka tilted her head back a bit. "Mmmmmm," she said as she gave off a soft moan, pushing against him.

Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips deeply.

Saiyaka kicked her pants off to the side and kissed him harder. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair as they scooted back feather onto the bed. She broke the kiss for a second to catch a bit of breath, then kissed him again, letting her tongue explore Kyle's mouth.

Kyle moaned lightly in the sweet kiss. He started to massage Saiyaka's breasts through her corest. He then removed it, along with her bra.

Saiyaka moaned from Kyle's touch. She put her hands on his chest and slowly ran her hands down to the rim of his pants.

Kyle broke the kiss and looked down at Saiyaka's large breasts. "Oh wow...they're amazing!" He started to fondle them, while playing with the nipples.

Saiyaka moaned at his touch and she ran her fingers through his hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Kyle kissed her back with tongue, and he continued to play with her tits.

Saiyaka smirked and flipped him over so she was on top of him. She then started to kiss his neck, trailing kisses around his whole body while also licking in some places. She kept on kissing down his body until she reached his pants. She unbuttoned Kyle's pants and tossed them aside, and she removed his boxers as well.

"Mmmhm.." Kyle moaned lightly at her touch.

Saiyaka smiled against his skin as she gently placed Kyle's hard cock in her mouth. She sucked on the head while she stroked the bottom to mid shaft. After that, Saiyaka licked up and down the shaft while also massaging Kyle's balls.

Kyle moaned very loudly. "Oh god...i-it's amazing...ahhh!"

Saiyaka giggled and placed Kyle's cock in between her large breasts. She moved her breasts up and down, while she also licked the tip of his cock.

After doing that for a few minutes, Kyle couldn't hold it in any longer. He came strongly all over Saiyaka's beautiful face. "GAHHH!"

Saiyaka giggled again as she cleaned off her face. Her soft big breasts pressed against his chest, and she ran her finger nails softly down his back as she kissed him deeply. "I'll be on top," she said softly, winking at Kyle. Saiyaka straddled Kyle and his cock went up inside her tight pussy. "Ahhhhh~"

Kyle gasped and grabbed Saiyaka's hips. "Oh god...it feels incredible!"

Saiyaka began to ride Kyle's cock. "Mmmm," she moaned out. "Kyyylllleee" she moaned as she thrusted harder and faster. Her large breasts were bouncing, and she rested her hands on Kyle's stomach to balance herself.

Kyle moaned loudly and closed his eyes. "Saiyaka...you're a-mazing...!" He played with her tits while she continued to bounce on his cock.

Soon, both of them were cumming strongly. Afterwards, they took a shower together, and headed off to bed. That's right, in Saiyaka's bed...in her dorm room.

That probably wasn't a great idea, because a student isn't allowed to sleep in someone else's dorm room. It was a strict rule at the university. And a few days later, after he accidentally found out, the dean kicked Kyle Johnson out of Aiheyt U.


End file.
